RESET
by BelayaWeiss
Summary: One-Shot de la ruta homicida, batalla con Sasn. -Sin tan solo pudiese tomar otro camino. -¿Crees que incluso la peor de las personas pueda cambiar?
**También me ha dado síndrome de Undertale, por ahora no he jugado la ruta homicida... creo que no me atrevería, para eso tendría que aniquilar a Papyrus y sería algo horrible... (Es mi favorito) sin embargo tengo mucho conocimiento sobre el juego por todo el spoiler que se han hecho por internet.**

 **También soy partidaria del ship (creo que de parte de mi novio me a dado por shipear hasta a mis perros) y me gusta mucho FriskxSans aunque es un par muy raro.**

 **Sin más dilación he aquí el one-shot.**

* * *

Mi corazón aún palpita y desprende un hermoso color rojo, lleno de determinación, pero no me sientes llena de vida, por el contrario, tengo miedo de todo lo que he hecho, mis ropas, manos, zapatos y este cuchillo, todo lleno de polvo, me siento sucia pero no por el polvo sino por mis acciones ¿era necesario?

¿Quién es el monstruo realmente? ¿Por qué dejar que una rara voz casi familiar y "seudo amigable" tomara las decisiones más importantes?

¿Recuerdas lo de las ruinas? Realmente no es que quisieran lastimarme, Toriel no quiso, buscó defenderme y fue muy amable, me explicó por qué no deberías abandonar el lugar pero aun así acabé con ella ¿era necesario?

- _Estaba en el camino, todos ellos…. da igual, por mucho que gritasen, je, nadie vino._

 _¿_ Y por qué Papyru? Él era gracioso, amigable, divertido, no era una amenaza real, ninguno de los monstruo de Snowy eran una amenaza.

- _Estaban en el camino._

Él quiso ser mi amigo, dijo que creía en mí pese a mis manos llenas de polvo…. "sangre de monstruo".

Undyne solo hacia su trabajo, quería proteger y la alma, mi alma para liberar a los monstruos ¿de quién realmente es la culpa de todo el sufrimiento de estos seres del subsuelo?

Ya no quiero seguir adelante, todo en mi está lleno de polvo, dejo un rastro cada vez que doy un paso, nadie me quiere cerca, todos huyen, soy una amenaza pero no puedo detenerme cada vez que un monstruo aparece esa voz me deja inconsciente y luego nuevamente veo como las corrientes de aire del subsuelo arrastra sus restos siempre dándome a la cara…..no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero seguir viendo esto ¿No existe algún medio para parar? Claro que existe, pero no puedo morir, aunque quisiera dejarme golpear para desaparecer, la determinación enfermiza de aquella voz es más poderosa que la mía, soy solo un cuerpo vacío, una marioneta, quiero ser clemente pero siempre da el golpe final.

- _Casi, casi, ya estamos por acabar, sigue adelante, SE DETERMINADA._

 _-_ ¿crees que incluso la peor personas pueden cambiar si lo intenta?

Quiero decir que sí, necesito que sepa que yo sigo aquí y que no soy mala pero solo puedo oír voces, la voz de Sans, oh Sans, lamento tanto lo que hice, Papyrus era increíble, necesito que lo sepas, elegí mal, me equivoqué, si tan solo pudiese cambiar, cambiar toda esta enfermiza matanza sin sentido, reiniciar el mundo….. ¿Puedo?

Siento como ese ser que a posesionado todo mi cuerpo sonríe, mientras mantenga sus ojos abiertos yo simplemente estoy perdida en la oscuridad.

¡Huye Sans! ¡No dejes que te toque! ¡Sálvate!

-hehehehe…. Bueno ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?

¿Qué? No la enfrentes, es imparable, una homicida.

La siento sonreír de forma muy extraña, quiere el polvo de mayor de los esqueletos.

- _1 de defensa y 1 de ataque….. un enemigo muy débil._

Me susurra burlándose de lo que está por suceder, no es justo, si es débil déjalo en paz, pero esto es diferente, Sans inicia la pelea y destroza mi cuerpo, puedo sentir cada golpe, no tengo voluntad, Sans está determinado a liquidarme….

Cada ataque es peor que el anterior, no para, no quiere parar, puedo sentir el dolor que descarga en cada golpe y envestida que da, siento el polvo venir de él, seguramente sea lo que quedó en la capa de Papyrus, perdóname Sans, perdóname.

No es justo, para ningún monstruo, quiero que esto sea diferente, es mi cuerpo, es mi destino y quiero cambiarlo, déjame salir de aquí, esta batalla es mía.

Sans me deja elegir, pero sé que no quiere parar, es venganza lo que brilla en su raro ojo y nada lo detendrá ni siquiera mi verdadero yo, Chara lo sabe y lo disfruta.

- _muéstrale tu tan sobrevalorada "Piedad"._

Estoy frente a él, a unos pocos pasos, lo miró con tristeza, no puedo dejar de llorar, no es piedad a Sans sino a mí, necesito que la tengas por mí, por favor.

xMERCY…..

-Sans…. ¿crees que incluso la peor de las personas pueda cambiar?

Repito casi en un susurro, no me estoy burlando, por favor entiende mi petición, los dos estamos al borde de la muerte por eso te pido, ten piedad de mí y…...

Él me ofrece un abrazo ¿misericordia? No, quizás es comprensión, despídete por última vez de este horrible ser Sans, quiero que sientas mi verdadero corazón, lo siento… perdóname.

-ACABAME.

Su cuencas se ponen negras y sonríe tristemente, siento como si pudiese ver a través de mí y supiera que me ha estado sucediendo, su ojo se ilumina y ….¡ZAS!

Chara seguramente no se lo esperaba, pero miles de huesos me han atravesado al mismo tiempo, es doloroso y mi barra de vida está al cero, siento como mi corazón cae y se rompe.

¿Crees que incluso la peor persona pueda cambiar si lo intenta?

Si, si puede, adiós Chara, está vez yo elegiré mi partida.

RESET.

* * *

 **Asquerosamente corto, no alcanzó a ser ni dos hojas de Word pero creo que no hay mucho que decir, el juego es de libre interpretación, cada uno decide como ejercer su rol y como relacionarse con los demás personajes, ese es el encanto del trabajo de Toby Fox.**

 **S.B -** **\- B.W**


End file.
